Stay With Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: Finchel One-Shot. Based after Finchel sleep together for the first time since he left her to go to New York alone. Will Finn get his girl back or will she realise she's better on her own.


So I am incredibly proud of this, it's the longest one-shot I've ever written and due to everything that's been happening in the Glee fandom recently it seemed more than appropriate and needed. Please review and let me know what you thought about it.

**Stay With Me**

_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_

_But I still need love cause I'm just a man_

_These nights never seem to go to plan_

_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

**Finn POV**

I rolled slightly feeling the friction as the bed sheet pulled tightly into my waistline. I felt the empty space and coldness next to me as it presented the memories of the night before. _Rachel. Me. passion. Love_. And then now I'm here alone, with the empty space and it feels like a dream. A dream I wished for the whole time we were apart and she's gone. This was the first time _she_ left me. I was always the one leaving, the one choosing someone else, the one disappointing her; I was never enough for her. And now she's realized. That she's better than me. She's finally seen the real Lima loser inside me. The only girl who never saw it before when it appeared to be stamped onto me like a tattoo remaining for everyone to see.

The sick feeling in my stomach travelled further up my body until I felt my throat burn with fury. I wanted to run after her, I wanted to hold her like I had done only a few months ago, like we used to when her dad's went away for the weekend on business trips and we'd spend all day in her bed cuddling until the sun would go down. Those days were some of my favourite. I had never been so content to be with one person for hours.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to go back to sleep and hope the next time I woke up she'd be back in my embrace, with her hand delicately holding onto my chest as she listened to me breathing or if I wanted to get up and go find her. I didn't know what she wanted and that's what scared me. Normally I knew what to do. Right now I was conflicted. She had always wanted me so when I finally sorted my life out she'd be there forgiving me, but now I'm not so sure. I always knew we'd end up together; we were always going to be end game. I knew that the second I laid my eyes on her. Our first kiss proved she was would be mine forever.

I ruffled my hair and got into the shower. The hot water pouring down my back was like a reminder of the pain I felt the day I let her leave. Why did I let her leave? Every single day since I watched like a film back in my mind, her cry in my passenger seat, the tears were just falling down her cheeks until her eyes couldn't physically cry anymore, I wanted to go back and change it all. I wish I went with her, done something, anything, but knowing I'd be with her would have been enough. I would have eventually found my way but I would have found it with her by my side. Despite how I found her mumbling and constant nagging at me irritating I wanted nothing more than that right now. I wish I married her like I promised. I realize now not putting that ring on her finger was one the thing I regret most in my life. She would have been everything and more for me. And I let it go, for her.

But when I saw her last night, I questioned if I did it for her. I had always got through the day by telling myself I did it for her, that she was better, she was happier, she was living her dream that she would do anything for. But she looked so destroyed; she was tired, she wasn't the Rachel Berry I knew. The cute girl who wore the animal's sweaters and high knee socks, with her wide smile and open optimism for everything she accomplished. Now I saw barely a shell of that girl I fell in love with. It was my fault. She was different, strong, and opinionated as always but her words sounded more like they came out of Santana's vocabulary. Her clothing had got risky and shorter. The sweaters had seemed to disappear completely like they were banned from her wardrobe. Though she was living with Kurt and he did say regularly to me if he ever lived with Rachel those would be the first things in the burn pile. I missed seeing those sweaters. They were her style, they showed her character and they normally always complimented her eyes.

I ruffled my hand through my quickly drying hair, the droplets landing on my shoulders as I wiped them away with the towel that hanged around my waist. I put on the clothes I had from the night before. They were casual enough so I could go outside and the world wouldn't realize I was doing the famous walk of shame. As I tied my shoelaces I picked up my wallet and phone and put them comfortable into my pocket before leaving.

**Rachel POV**

I had just left Finn. I had never done that before. It was always him leaving me, heartbroken, alone, sad. And yet I did it to him. I thought I would feel better once I left but I didn't. I wanted to go back and watch him sleep. I loved watching the way his chest raised and fell again slowly. Even after all these months apart he still knew how to hold me when I slept. His arm would gently curve around me waist and pull me in. I don't think he even realized last night that he did it. But I did. It was the first night until I woke up and realized the reality of the situation that I had slept without a single nightmare or frequently waking up because I felt the empty space so much more now that he wasn't there to occupy it.

I arrived back at my apartment, slowly opening the door despite the loud creek it made every single time because we still hadn't oiled the hinges and crept inside. I couldn't detect any noise signaling that hopefully Kurt and Santana were still asleep. Often it was them who came home in the mornings in the same clothes and I was the lucky one who got to tease them about it. But now I knew it would be turned around and I wasn't about to get a new nickname from Santana that she could already add to the very existing long list she kept on a post-it note on the fridge door.

"Your already up?" Kurt yawned as he entered the room. He had clearly only just woken up as his face had been freshly washed and he came in rubbing the moisture onto his skin. It was great having someone live with me who understood the importance of taking care of your skin.

I nod and quickly open the fridge to get a refreshing bottle of water out. I could feel Kurt's eyes burning through me as he sat down on the stool with his bowl of cereal and fresh orange juice in a glass. He kept filling his mouth and giving me questioning looks. My heart rate increased there and then. Oh god he knows. He always knows. Especially when it has anything to do with Finn. He seems to be like the hidden camera in our relationship. When we were dating he'd always know when we'd snuck out or anything and would often bribe Finn would lifts to Blaine's so he wouldn't tell his mom.

"You got laid last night didn't you?" I quickly tried to leave the room, I couldn't take it. I needed to shower, change my clothes and then come out and deal with the aftershock. Luckily Kurt let me leave. I got into the bathroom, closing the door and removed my clothes putting them into the laundry basket before getting into the shower and pulled the curtain closed. I felt the hot water splash against my skin, taking away the aches from last night. I heard a knock on the door and grunted. "Rach, can you come into the lounge after your done?" Kurt asked. It seemed weird he'd ask me that but I guess it should be expected. I replied back I wouldn't be too long. I knew he'd only want to tell me off and give him a full but respectful amount of details so I put on sweats and a baggy t-shirt I often wore for after I had dance rehearsals. I went out with my hair in a messy bun, it had luckily dried a lot due to the heat from the apartment but a few wet curls remained dangling down the back of my neck.

"Kurt?" I called out, he wasn't in his room and the kitchen seemed to quiet for him to be in there.

That's when I walked in and saw _him_ sat there. He had on the same clothes he wore the night before. And his stubble around his chin showed he hadn't shaved this morning. Oh how I loved his morning stubble. I looked around saw the apartment was truly empty. He must have realized my confusion as he suggested I sit down and I did, bringing my feet up behind me and tucking myself into the couch.

"Kurt and Santana have gone out for the day, leaving us time to talk" Finn explained. He seemed nervous. This was like being back at high school. Great so now Kurt had obviously worked it out. I knew Finn would have knocked and he would have instantly put two and two together. And I bet he's with Santana now telling her everything he thinks happened.

"There isn't anything to talk about" I replied sternly. I didn't dare look at him for too long. I could see the lost Finn look in his eyes making me slowly want to fall back into his arms again.

Finn grunted. He seemed opposed to my comment. He had never acted so upfront before and it alarmed me. "Rach, last night happened okay? It did happen. It wasn't some dream or whatever. It happened".

***Flash****back***

"Finn what are you doing here, I thought you were in Lima?" Rachel asked. She had been told to attend this party by her classmate. She threw this ball in the middle of New York City every year without fail and had invited the entire first year class of NYADA to come.

Finn put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He had been given the address and times from Kurt a few days ago when Rachel mentioned she'd most likely be attending. When she confirmed last night she would be going, after Kurt asked her repeatedly for several hours she confirmed and said she'd be going alone, Kurt knew he had call his estranged step brother and tell him. they made the plan a week ago when Finn rang up Kurt begging him to someone get them together once more. He knew by his brother's voice he was hurting. He wouldn't have ringed him for help if it weren't serious. Kurt suggested this and as soon as it fell into place Finn booked the tickets and the hotel room in the same hotel that the ball was being held at.

He couldn't help but look her up and down. He normally had more respect, but Rachel looked beautiful. It was clear she had been living with Santana, as her new style seemed inspired by Santana's. She was wearing a short black dress; it was tight fighting and yet didn't seem overboard. She had on black heels that were only a few inches high and basic silver jewellery. He noticed the ring on her finger he had given her for her birthday last year.

"I was invited here, by her" Finn coughed and pointed at a random girl across from them. Rachel could clearly see through his sudden reaction and noticed the girl he pointed too was in fact and a lesbian and barely went near members of the opposite sex. So much so that when they had to do the tango in class she was forced to dance with a male class member or she would have been kicked out of the school. But Rachel didn't let on she knew the truth and nodded. "I see".

"Who are you here with?" Finn broke the silence as he handed Rachel a drink, and collecting another for himself from the waiter who kept walking around with a tray balancing in his hand.

Rachel sipped the cocktail. "Just myself. The host is a girl in my class" She closed her mouth and nodded awkwardly at him. He could see she was uncomfortable right now in this situation.

"Why don't we go dance?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "You don't dance though?"

Finn threw his hands up defensively. "Well you do though"

Rachel took his lead and held onto his hand as he took her into the middle of the dance floor. As they reached the empty spot the music suddenly changed from the fast beat club remixes to a slow song. Finn looked into Rachel eyes asking permission before he moved his hands into the appropriate places to dance with her correctly. She blushed and felt his hands slide down her sides til they found the curves on her waist. Her hands naturally went around his neck, her fingers joining them together as they swayed to the music. Just here in that moment was the content feeling they both felt when they were only together In those three innocent minutes the song lasted every single trouble or worry faded from their minds. Their bodies so close it was like they were one.

Rachel knew it was unexpected but she rose up, her feet gently rising from the floor as she pressed her lips against his. He felt her body against his, and held tighter onto her, as he kissed her more. His tongue was playing with hers as her mouth opened further and allowed him to dominate.

They pulled apart. And glared at each other. They weren't really sure what had caused them both to attack each other like that but it was something they missed. It was something they once had and loved. And they knew that in this second it was something they didn't regret. Rachel grabbed hold of Finn's hand and pulled him out of the room. He followed not knowing what she was going to do. She was most likely going to blow up at him, tell him he couldn't come back and kiss her like that when he was the one who made them split up. He expected tears, shouting, screaming. But what she did shocked him more. She grabbed his tie and pushed him the wall outside. Bringing his head closer to hers she kissed him harder than she did before, knowing full well it was a deserted where they were and everyone was inside enjoying the party.

"Take me to your hotel" she huskily whispered in ear. He didn't need to be told twice and walked with her to where he was staying.

***End flashback***

_Oh, won't you stay with me?_

'_cause you're all I need_

_this ain't love, it's clear to see_

_but darling stay with me._

**Rachel POV**

I can't deal with the memoires of last night. I didn't even realize til I felt Finn index finger brushing away the tears from my cheeks that I had started crying. I needed the thoughts to go, I wanted nothing more than to go back to how I was a few days ago. I was so focused and set on my dreams and now I'm back to falling for him all over again. How many times can you love someone and get hurt and still want them to just hold you?

I pushed Finn's hand away from mine, crossing my arms tightly against my chest letting him know I wanted to be left alone. I sat down on the couch as far as I could to the end. I saw Finn looking at me. His eyes were currently making me melt into the fabric.

"Rach, why do you always fight how you feel?" he asked me. He asked me that question like it was a simple one I could answer without having to think.

I wanted to be honest; I wanted to tell him I loved him. That I understood every thing he did those months back that I knew he made the right choice and he did it because he loved me. But I couldn't. I had to keep fighting, if I didn't I'd let my guard down and he'd only come destroy all my walls again promising me this and that and then leave again. This time it wouldn't be so easy for me to pretend I was okay again. I wasn't going to let him compromise my heart.

I stood up, the pressure inside my head gaining to be too much. I couldn't bare him being that close to me anymore. Last night made me feel sick, dirty. I wanted to scrub my skin til it felt like he hadn't touched it again. I needed to get away the feeling of touch. "Finn, I can't do this with you again"

Finn stood up, he could see me backing away but yet he closed in on me like he always did. He didn't care that I needed space because he knew deep down I just wanted him to hold me and tell me it would be alright in the end. "Can't do what?"

"Pretend I don't love you" I sobbed, feeling my heart for the first time actually feel the emotions I tried so hard to hide. It was like an adrenaline rush as a thousand feelings came flooding back inside me. I could feel every second of happiness we shared as it made my body shake.

"You don't have to pretend anymore" He cupped my chin and lifted my sunken head so it was directly opposite his. I raised my hand up and slapped his cheek with all my force. I cried even harder seeing him move back for a second. He waited a minute before he inched slowly towards face, seeing me make no attempt to back away or turn. He lips glided with mine. They stayed against mine until I tried moving away again.

"What part of I love you don't you get Rachel Berry?" Finn pleaded with me. For the first time I saw the tears threatening their appearance in his. His beautiful smile was fading and yet it was my entire fault. I had caused him to be like this. The only time I had ever seen him this broken was when Quinn pretended Beth was his. I had caused him as much pain as she did.

I breathed deeply as I saw him throw his hands up in frustration as he sat back down on the couch, his hands covering his face. I slowly approached him, moving his hands away from his face. "Want to slap me again?" he asked without caring whether or not he'd upset me.

I shoke my head gently and sat myself down on his lap. I brought his face into my chest and cried into his head. I allowed my fingers to play with the small curls at the back of his head. I didn't care anymore. I couldn't fight him. I couldn't do it anymore. I needed him. I needed him to protect me, and love me; I needed to be woken up to kisses along my neck and cuddles on the couch when I made him watch my favourite musicals for the fifty time that week.

I got up off his lap, holding my hand in his and pulling him up and gently into my room. I felt his eyes lower as he realized where we were. I began to take my top and saw him question my action. I helped him take his off, and his trousers before I took my sweats off, and pulled him into my bed, he did what I asked, as he laid behind me, his arm immedently curling around my body as he pulled me back into his chest and let me cry in his embrace. I felt his fingers brush through my hair trying to calm me down. He pressed sweet kisses to the top of my head and several on my neck. I turned my body to face him, our faces only inches apart.

"Stay with me?" I begged.

He kissed my lips gently before forehead against mine. "Forever".


End file.
